


Sun and Moon

by ImperfectSilence



Series: Naughty Pokemon Filth [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: #Consent Is Sexy, (only that it's not explicitly said), F/F, Hierarchy, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Pokephilia, Restricted Movement, altered perception, light headcanon, role play, sesnsation as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectSilence/pseuds/ImperfectSilence
Summary: Alicia crashes her bike on the route between her friend's house and her own. Pitched over the fence, she rolls down the hill and bounces into the trees. When no one comes to find her, she tells herself that her friend will come find her. She's just got to last one night in the woods. Just one night trapped alone in the deep forest.
Series: Naughty Pokemon Filth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987093
Kudos: 43





	1. Crashing Here Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add tags as the story progresses, but I'd like to keep some surprises. Also, in a break from reality, expect regular updates for the duration of this fic. Enjoy!

Alicia wriggled back and forth, tugged at the branches around her, even kicked her feet to no avail. She was stuck. And it totally was **not** her fault- she’d been biking down the path, minding her own business when her front tire hit that hole in the ground. The whole front of the bike dropped, and she very nearly went right over the handlebars! It was only some fancy swerving and hops that she’d been able to recover. But, the stupid pothole had to have done some damage to her rim, because when she went to turn, the bike just kinda fell apart. She’d turned the handlebars left, like she always did to bank around the curve in the trail. But this time, her front wheel just didn’t turn with the bars. It stayed straight, and she hit the fence at full speed. This time she did go flying over the bars, and tumbled right down the hill into the woods below.

She must have been knocked out by the bouncing and the impact, because she didn’t remember getting wedged in the position she found herself in. Alicia was, well, she was wedged face down in a hedge that so far resisted her efforts to free herself. She was about three feet off the ground, hanging in the branches, her feet waving in the air behind her. Rather precarious. She was just glad she hadn’t worn a skirt today. No free shows to any potential rescuers today, thank you very much. Of course when she came to Alicia shouted for help. She pleaded, begged, tried to bribe. No one stopped by. She prayed, cursed, vowed vengeance, pledged celibacy and veganism- nothing but tofu and water every day. Still nothing. The sun moved along in the sky, and the shadows started getting longer. Alicia couldn’t know how long she’d been here, but it had to have been a while judging by the burn in her shoulders. At least she wasn’t dripping anymore. When she first came to, there was sweat dripping off her nose from the summer heat. Slow beads sliding from her forehead down, slowly to the bridge of her nose then down to the tip before finally dripping off, only for the next one to start to slide. She’d never take scratching an itch for granted again.

“Hello? Can anyone help me?” she cried out again, listening to her voice echo through the trees. No one came, just like the previous six billion times. She tried to look around, craning her neck to see as best she could anything that wasn’t the dirt and twigs of the forest floor. Other than more shrubs and trees, Alicia couldn’t make out anything. She felt tears well up again behind her eyes, but pushed them down. Her friend in the city would come look for her tomorrow, and so long as no one stole her bike from where it crashed, they’d find her. She could last one night alone in the forest. In the dark, spooky, dangerous forest. She sniffled and let her head drop, neck burning from the strain. She tried again to pull her arms free, or kick something, but her arms were stuck, and her feet didn’t connect with anything. Falling as limp as she could, Alicia waited for a long night.

She blinked awake sometime later, the moon in full gleaming through the canopy. It was breathtaking, pools of silver flowing along the forest floor as the trees swayed. She wished she could take a picture-

Something rustled. In the bushes to her left. There it was again! Alicia felt her breath tighten as her heart began to race. Her trapped palms went sweaty.

“H- hello?” her voice wavered with the adrenaline surging through her. “Who- who’s there?”

Everything was quiet for a minute, and she had almost convinced herself that she imagined it when the bushed rustled again. Louder this time.

“Stay away from me!” She shouted, thrashing in the shrub. “I’m warning you!” whereas she had been anxious and fearful before, now she was truly afraid. She fought to turn back and forth, whipping her head around to try and see whatever was out there. Just who, or what, had found her? She turned to quick and her neck spasmed, Alecia letting out a yelp. The pulled muscle throbbed. “Please. Whatever you want, leave me alone. Please!” she was half begging now, the fear rising up and overcoming the adrenaline.

The rustling got louder from the bushes and she tensed as the thing crept out of them-


	2. The Lady of the Wood

The rustling got louder from the bushes and she tensed as the thing crept out of them-

“vee?” the small brown thing asked, titling its head.

“An eevee?” Alicia said aloud, relief flooding through her. “Go find your trainer, tell them I’m stuck here!” she asked.

The eevee just sat there, tilting its head and looking.

“Did you hear me? Go find your trainer and lead them here. Please! I’m stuck!”

“eev, vee.” It replied, not moving. The thought suddenly struck Alicia, this might not be an owned eevee. Eevee were rare, yes, and prized, but not all had been captured. There were wild eevee out there. The eevee stood and started walking, not coming any closer, but padding around Alicia ina wide circle, looking her over.

“You don’t have a trainer, do you?” Alicia asked. The eevee just gave her that tilted head look again. “Argh! Of all the places to-“ Alicia’s outburst dies off as the eevee walks out of sight and her neck hurts too much to follow it. “Hey, where’d you go! Come back!” she yells. It might be strange, but the wild eevee had been calming, like she wasn’t so alone out here. It was quiet and Alicia didn’t hear anything for a while. Unbidden, tears prickled and finally started to fall. She was lost, alone, in the woods, with no one coming to find her for a day. Someone was going to run off with her bike, she just knew it. They would never find her until it was too late and some ariados or arbok ate her.

Sobs wracked her body as he tears drip dripped of her nose and to the forest floor beneath her. Alicia had to cough and snort as her nose ran too, clogging up unless she held her head up awkwardly. Face dripping snot and tears and feeling awful, Alicia almost paid it no mind when the bushes rustled again. She told herself it was just the eevee coming back and had almost dismissed it when the yellow circle lit up. In the now deep shadows, as night had fallen, a yellow circle lit up. It was bright and strong but cast no light itself. It gently bobbed in the dark, another flashing into view every couple seconds. It disappeared for a moment and Alicia gasped, not realizing she has been holding her breath.

Her new breath flew out of her when the golden halo reappeared, much closer. Much larger. The yellow circle was all she could see in the darkness as it swayed and grew, coming closer. The air grew colder and Alicia felt her tired heart race again. Slowly, slowly, it kept approaching. Growing larger, and brighter, and colder and-

It vanished, only to jump back into perception, mere inches form her face. Alicia screamed, and the circle drew back.

_Foolish two-legs! Quiet! You’re so loud!_ The voice came from her head, and in shock, Alicia stopped.

_It can follow orders at least._ The voice sounded dismissive, like she was some idiotic pet to be smacked on the nose with a newspaper or sprayed with water.

“Who are you?” Alicia asked, trying to be brave but her voice shaking with terror.

_I am the lady of the woods. Of these woods. And you, two-legs, are trespassing._ The rings tilted and Alicia caught a glimpse of an amber eye underneath the main ring.

“I’m sorry. I crashed and fell down here. I’m stuck. If you can help me get out then-

_Silence! You are here due to accident, yes, but you still trespass. You walk on nature’s ground. Unsullied by your kind._

“Well, technically, I haven’t walked on anything.” Alicia points out, unable to stop herself.

The creature blinks and sits. _That is true, if only by the sliverest of margins. You have not desecrated yet. But you will. Unless you stay where you are, you will have to touch the ground. And therein lies our problem. I do not want you here. My niece was quite taken with the dumb, pale creature who crashed down on the outskirts of our home, but I know your kind. You will lead others here, and they will destroy all we have. Even if we got rid of you, they would still come looking. It is obvious, your path in. they will find you and our lives will be forever changed._

“Your niece?” Alicia has to ask.

_I believe your kind call them eevee._

“Oh, you’re an Umbreon!” Alicia realizes, wanting to smack herself for being so dumb. ‘That explains the rings, the vanishing, the-“ the umbreon is gone from in front of her. “Hey where’d you-“

 _So fragile._ The umbreon says from behind her. _Your leg is injured. You are bleeding as well. And quite entrenched._ A foot lands on Alicia’s rear and she squawks are weight is put on it, the paw kneading the flesh. _You’re well and truly stuck here. I’m actually impressed you managed to survive the fall. A few feet in either direction and you simply would have been speared by the trees._ The umbreon pushes on Alicia’s butt a few more times, testing the weight.


	3. Expose(tion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. Only one more part to this little tale, coming next week!

_So fragile._ The umbreon says from behind her. _Your leg is injured. You are bleeding as well. And quite entrenched._ A foot lands on Alicia’s rear and she squawks are weight is put on it, the paw kneading the flesh. _You’re well and truly stuck here. I’m actually impressed you managed to survive the fall. A few feet in either direction and you simply would have been speared by the trees._ The umbreon pushes on Alicia’s butt a few more times, testing the weight.

 _Umbra? Are you out this way?_ Another voice calls through Alicia’s head. _Umbra are you- oh dear Arceus! Umbra, you’d better not be threatening the human!_ They say sternly. A pinkish purple shape winds its way out of the trees and pads up the Alicia’s hanging face. _I’m sorry about all of this, Umbra’s a little paranoid about visitors._

_They’re invaders, not guests Espe!_

_Potato, Rutabaga. Oh, you’re hurt!_ The espeon steps forward and gives Alicia a look, gaze flicking up her trapped body. _And you can’t be comfortable! We can get you out!_

_No! I don’t trust the two-legs._

_But umbra!_

_I said no!_

_Well,_ the espeon says, _She makes the rules about anyone who doesn’t belong here. Sorry, but you’re going to have to stay here._ The espeon licks her face, swiping away all of the tears and gunk from Alicia’s cry. _Whatver happens, you’re going to be alright._

The umbreon, standing on Alicia’s butt, scoffs, but doesn’t dispute it.

_Espe, why don’t you go home? I can handle this._

_Umbra, I felt her fear from across the wood. You nearly scared her to death. I’m staying right here._ With that, the espeon plants herself right in front of Alicia, the red jewel in her forehead glowing softly.

Umbra huffs, but again doesn’t dispute Espeon’s claim. She continues poking around, pressing here and there against the branches and Alicia. She’s gentle, but firm as she nudges Alicia’s thighs, slides past her calves and presses on her feet.

 _I think I can get you to a better spot._ Umbra admits. _I’m not letting you down, but at least you won’t be trapped so much._

“Thank you.” Alicia says softly, fighting down her blush. It wasn’t intentional, but Umbreon’s movements hadn’t been unpleasant so much as distracting. Warm fur sliding on cool skin, a wet nose poking around and firm presses- Alicia was a little turned on, which made her feel awful- she wasn’t a deviant, had never thought of doing that with Pokémon! I mean, she’d heard the legends, read the ancient tales, but still. She never considered-

The espeon was making a weird sound, it took a moment for Alicia to realize it was laughter.

_You do know we can read minds and emotions, right? You’re broadcasting everything to both of us. I’m flattered, and umbra is to underneath it all. I’m laughing because that’s the opposite reaction of our trainer. He wanted us, and when we told him no, he didn’t take it well._

_Not our type, anyway._ Umbra mumbles.

 _You’re cute, Alicia._ Espeon steps close and stands up, bracing her font legs on Alicia’s shoulders before tilting her head and licking softly over Alicia’s mouth in a faint imitation of a kiss.

_Espe, don’t lead the two-legs on. I’m going to do it, to shift you in the tree. Try not to move and just let yourself be pushed. Ready?_

Alicia starts to say she is, but realizes the question is rhetorical when the weight on her legs vanishes. She closes her mouth and braces. Something washes over her and she see’s the Espeon’s jewel glowing brighter red as a weight suddenly slams down on the back of her thighs. Alicia yelps as she is thrusted forward, crashing down another set of branches. The ground approaches sharply and she bites off a scream, but braces to smash into the dirt face first. When impact doesn’t come, Alicia opens her eyes to the see the ground just inches away. Her hair is touching it she’s so close.

Umbreon’s tackle sent her down the tree, sliding through the branches. There are some casualties- her shirt is shredded, strips of it dangling on the branches around her. Clad in just a sports bra, Alicia hopes that’s the last of it. Of course, her luck is not that good. One foot got caught when she tensed up, and she’s twisted sideways. One foot almost straight up, the other crooked over her behind her.

 _Mm, I like your taste in underthings. Much better than our trainer._ Alicia yelps at the comment, Espe circling around her appraisingly. Alicia can’t see it, but she guesses that the seam on her shorts finally gave out, exposing her boyshorts.

 _Espe, I told you not to tease the human!_ Umbra wails.

_But, Umbra, do you see her? She’s pretty. Prettier than that delcatty we saw last month. Espe whines._

Alicia’s cheeks are flaming. She’d never thought she was all that much, just a normal girl. But, to be compared to, even ranked higher than a delcatty?! A Pokémon world renowned for its beauty? Alicia feels the flush of her cheeks spread.

 _I don’t see it._ Umbra scoffs.

 _Then you’re not looking._ Espe says, dragging Umbra out of Alicia’s view _. See?_ Alicia yelps again as a wet nose pokes between her legs, through the hole torn in her shorts. It’s not cold, just warm and damp, but it presses right on the border of her boyshorts and the cooling skin.

_Now you’ve done it. The two-legs is horny._ Umbra complains.

_And you’re not?_ Espe teases, darting back into Alicia’s view, split tail flicking.

_No. I want her gone._ Umbra says, following more sedately.

_Really?_

_Yes._

_Are you suuure?_

_Totally certain._

_I don’t believe you_ Espe croons.

_I am completely, irrevocably, totally, 100%-_ The psychic rant cuts off mid stride as espe nuzzles Umbra’s neck and winds her tail down between her back legs.

_You’re lyiiing._

 _Fuck._ Umbra swears, her muscles rolling in reaction as espe’s tail comes back damp on the end. _You’re so on._ Her rings light up again as she fades into the darkness.

“Is everything alright?’ Alicia asks nervously.

_Oh, darling, everything is going to be fine. Why, this might just be the best night of your life._


	4. Round One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated in the woods.

_Fuck._ Umbra swears, her muscles rolling in reaction as espe’s tail comes back damp on the end. _You’re so on._ Her rings light up again as she fades into the darkness.

“Is everything alright?’ Alicia asks nervously.

_Oh, darling, everything is going to be fine. Why, this might just be the best night of your life._

Alicia’s eyes went wide as Espe was tackled to the ground, rolling and yet laughing! The black blur with golden accents whirls over her, nipping at her throat and pinning her down with her front legs.

_I warned you._ Umbra sounds smug. Her look is immistakeable lust and dominance. Espe batts her eyes under Umbra and whispers,

_You missed one_. Her tail sneaks forward and traces across the fur on the underside of Umbra, the two ends twitching as they split over a pair of breasts hidden by shaggy fur and then coming back together to push as they flick out under Umbra’s tail. Umbra’s back legs sag and go weak, her face momentarily blanking as pleasure surges through her. Espe, taking the momentary slip, wriggles out from under the Umbreon and darts to Alicia.

_She’s so predictable._ The espeon confesses, nuzzling into Alicia’s neck and nipping softly, tenderly. _And you are finding this very… enjoyable._ Espe’s tongue darts out and licks across Alicia’s throat, pressing against the pulse in her neck racing away. Alicia gasps and her eyes flutter closed before the feeling is suddenly pushed away in a whirl of wind and shadow. Umbra stands in front of Alicia, radiating power and poise. She looks every inch the lady of the forest in the moment, regal and mysterious. Her rings flash as Espe gasps, her back legs trembling/

_You-… never use-… me-… ah!_ Espe’s voice fades in and out as she shakes, red blooming across her muzzle.

_Dark types never play fair._ Umbra smirks, her rings flashing again. If Alicia concentrates, she can just barely make out movement under espeon, like wind ruffling the fur around her-

Her face goes red again. She knew, mentally that pokemon had certain features. She paid attention in school. But knowing something and seeing it are very different things. As Alicia couldn’t stop but picture it in her head again, a flush of heat rushed down her spine. Espe was- she had-

A clearer image was pushed into Alicia’s mind. Espe spread out, legs splayed- bared for all the world to see. Her breasts, lightly covered in pinkish purple fur, swelled and plump. Farther down, her lips swollen with arousal and nearly dripping anticipation. Eyes half lidded and pupil’s blown wide- but her face as red as a tomato. _Four summers ago_ came the attached thought.

Alicia suddenly couldn’t swallow. If she thought her face was red before, she was crimson now. Heat flushed down to the apex of her legs and she felt damp. She could suddenly feel every stitch in her sports bra, every little breeze blowing across her skin. Fighting her way free, Espe darted into the bushes, Umbra giving chase. Alicia fought to free a hand, to get anything free- she was on fire. Heat so thick it **_burned_** flew though her. She could feel the wet spot in her boyshorts growing as she leaked out, pussy soaking through.

Out of nowhere came another image, Umbra this time. She was draped over a rock in a stream, half her legs submerged. She looked over her shoulder lazily and flicked her tail aside. She was wet, streaks of fluid running down the heated rock from her dripping cunt. Pink lips, swollen with want. _Huh, last spring, huh_ Espe said, sounding out of breath. With a yelp, the link sent silent once more.

Umbra stalks into the clearing a few minutes later, head high and eyes sharp.

 _I reminded her of her place. She stays here by my leave, this is my wood. And you, dear two-legs, are trespassing._ She says the last word breathy, full of hidden meaning, and before Alicia can decipher it, Umbra is licking into her mouth.

It’s forceful, but not violent. Domineering without being painful. Once she gets over the shock, Alicia responds in kind, returning the awkward kiss. There’s a strange taste in Umbra’s mouth, behind the taste of her. Something light and sweet. Bright. When Umbra pulls back, Alicia figures it out. The patches of mussed fur along Umbra’s muzzle, matted down with moisture. Espe’s gasp at the end of the link. With daring she didn’t know she possessed, Alicia leans in and licks along Umbra’s jaw, tasting Espe.

 _Oh, you’re full of surprises._ Umbra says playfully, leaning back.

“She’s sweet.” Alicia says, smirking. “I bet you are too.” Umbra gives what can only be seen as a smirk and walks away, flicking her tail to give one slight glimpse of a swollen, wet orifice.

_Too bad you’ll never know._


	5. The Wind Up

Alicia tries to suppress the shudder than flows though her, tries not to react to the blatant tease, but she’s only human and lets out a shuddering swear. Her quiet swear evolves into a squeak as something presses against her legs, still trapped in the tree.

_Your garments are in tatters. You have no need of them, so why don’t we get rid of them, hm?_

With an unholy tingle of something dark and chaotic, the parts of her shirt still clinging to her vanish along with the two halves of her shorts. Alicia shivers as the breeze now finds new patches of skin warmed by the fragments of her clothes.

 _Oh look, you can’t even contain yourself._ Umbra remarks, pressing a nose to the large damp patch on Alicia’s boyshorts. Alicia for her part, arches into the touch and gasps.

 _Hmm. I don’t see why you two-legs cover up so much. The way I see it, you’re bursting to get out of these._ The umbreon says again circling in front of Alicia. The rings glow gold, and Alicia feels the cold chaos on her skin again. This time, it’s on the edge of her sports bra, the magic twisting and swirling along the bottom of the band before sliding up and cupping the bottom of her covered breasts, feeling like soft but icy pinpricks of pure darkness slipping around the hot and sensitive flesh. An arc of the magic flares out and slips across her nipple. Alicia arches into the feeling, pushing her boobs into the magic as much as the tree will let her. The chaos incarnate slides along, pushing and pulling on the fabric and flesh, cycling in an endless loop of unpredictable movement.

Alicia trembles and closes her eyes to focus on the feeling, only top have them fly open as a warm tongue presses against her other breast. Espe, looking like she rolled down a hill and straddled a cactus from the bowed legs, has her head bent down, and is licking along the dark fabric, flat tongue washing over Alicia’s boob in long wet strokes. She flicks her tongue over the nipple and Alicia yelps in joy. With a soft glow, the chaos magic recedes, and Alicia’s sports bra slowly tugs itself off. When the first breast pops free, Umbra closes in and tastes the soft and hot flesh for herself. The tugging almost ends then and there as Espe gets distracted, before it shucks off in a blur with one sharp yank. The rough fabric, soaked with Espe’s saliva hurts as it rubs across Alicia’s nipple, and the cold hits her wet and exposed breast hard, the peak firming up. Alicia is torn between gasping for air as her senses start to overload and crying out in pain. In the end she does cry out, but in pleasure or pain no one knows.

Delicate teeth, sharp but careful, dance around as Espe nips at Alicia’s firm boob. Her tongue shoots out to push at the nipple or trace its way around the side or underneath the hanging flesh, and Alicia has to remind herself to breathe. Umbra stops licking and starts to nuzzle it, running her soft fur along the firming flesh, marking it as hers. Her fur is indescribably soft, and firm as she presses her face against Alicia again and again. Her ear flicks over the nipple at one point as Alicia can’t bite back the scream.

Espe draws back and focuses, her gem lighting up as she calls upon her magic. Contrasting to Umbra, Espe’s magic feels like sunshine. Warm and steady, a weight made of purity and light. She runs along Alicia, starting at her ankles and slowly tricking up, warmth suffusing into Alicia’s skin. She’s tender as she rounds Alicia’s knees, softly stroking along her thigh and across her hips, which press forward as Alicia _aches_ for something to press to rub to push. In her head, she hears the tinkling laugh of Espe and the sharper chuckles of Umbra.

_Patience, dear._

_No need to rush anything._

_You’re not going **anywhere.**_


	6. Stepping up to the Plate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left in this. See you next week for the finale!

The creeping magic continues, ticking up her sides and pressing along her abs and up. It halts under her boobs while the rest continues, rubbing across her shoulders and down, tensing the muscles as it kisses her fingertips. It then pulls back, lightly sliding up her neck until its’ caressing her cheek. Alicia opens her mouth for Espe’s kiss, letting the stronger tongue ravish her. With a slight tug on the base of her hair, Espe breaks the kiss.

 _You’re hot when you’re aroused._ A stripe of magic, hotter and firmer than the rest saws its way down her spine and between her lower cheeks, pressing against her dripping lower lips before fading away and leaving Alicia panting. Her magic, soft and warm caresses Alicia’s breasts.

_Having fun?_

She can’t tell if the question is directed at her or not, so Alicia responds. “Oh, Arceus, yes.” She moans.

 _Of course._ Umbra replies. The three of them share a look for a moment.

Umbra and Espe share a look, conversation flowing outside of the mental link. The exchange goes back and forth for a few until with a delicious shiver, Umbra backs down.

_You are such a lucky two-legs._

_She refuses to admit how attractive you are._

_Espe is just a horny girl_

_I wasn’t the one dripping for her. Besides, I caught the tail end of that show you put on. She hasn’t done that for-_

_Since I met you._ The dark tone positively drips with passion, with want. Umbra dives at Espe, shouldering her against the trunk of the tree and kissing deeply. Espe responds in kind, but slicks her tail under Umbra, and rubs it along the apex of her back legs. Umbra draws them back and pushes forward again, slamming Espe into the tree firmly and batting her tail down with Umbra’s own.

 _No tricks, my dear. This is my-_ Umbra’s voice fails her for the first time that night. She had unwittingly strayed too close to Alicia’s hands, which were stuck by the branches, but had some mobility. Alicia had simply stroked along Umbra’s neck, caressing behind her ear and down then tracing one of the rings.

 _Well played._ Espe taunts, slipping away from Umbra while the Pokémon shakes in appreciation, leaning into the stroking. _She loves that_.

Umbra pants and rubs against Alicia’s hand, flickers of chaos magic being called forth and dissipating as she loses focus. Espe slips under Umbra’s quivering body and rolls over before leaning up and licking. Umbra’s shaking grows in strength as Espe eats at her, the loop of her rings being traced and her depths being plumbed, her tenuous grip on her magic slips away. Her breathing grows heavier and heavier, and she shakes less and less as her muscles tighten up. Her amber eyes glaze over as the pupils expand, a red flush creeps over her face as her orgasm builds. Espe draws back and smirks, pushing Umbra’s flank toward Alicia’s trapped hand.

_She’ll enjoy it more if it’s you._

Alicia feels the sunlight tug of espe’s magic pull her hand, and her fingers sink into a hot and wet place, with strong tremors racing through it. Alicia panics at first, but slows down and thinks, sliding her hand around and flexing her fingers. The rings on Umbra start to glow and Alicia’s brushes her thumb across a harder, raised bundle of hot skin. The entire passage her fingers are clamped in spasms, and Alicia starts pumping her fingers, waggling them back and forth as she thrusts while brushing across the bundle with her thumb. As the pants grow and the rings get brighter and brighter, Alicia has an idea. She times her fingers with the pulsing of the rings and doesn’t move her thumb. As they pulse faster and brighter, Alicia suddenly presses her thumb in as hard as she can and rubs it back and forth. The clearing goes dark, pitch dark as all light is swallowed up. She can’t see anything, only feel her wet panties and hard nipples. One hand that has a gentle tongue sucking on the fingers and the other, buried deep in Umbra, being clamped down on as the Umbreon shakes out a mind curling orgasm. The fluid that was merely dripping before gushes out, the walls clenching on her fingers as the cum drips down her wrist. The rings glow again, Umbra’s eyes flying open and alight with the might of the void behind them. The darkness around them shatters and the forest fades back in. Umbra, flanks heaving and utterly consumed by the feelings, tugs herself off of Alicia’s hand with a wet squelch. She falls to the ground, legs unable to support her.


	7. Finis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last piece of the story. The stunning conclusion.

_I have not. Lost myself. Like that. Ever. Before._

“Did you- was that all you?” Alicia asks, awe flooding her voice.

 _I daresay, that was you, dear. Umbra caused it, but you caused Umbra._ Epse’s tongue slips over Alicia’s wet fingers, licking Umbra off of them.

The umbreon glares at them, but there’s no heat behind the gaze.

_You know you love us._

_Her, yes. You, I’m still deciding about._

“Me? I thought?” Alicia trails off as they both look at her.

 _Oh, she’s quite taken with you._ Espe assures. _It’s me she’s waffling on._

“How- How does she taste?” Alicia finds herself asking. The two share a glance before Umbra struggles to her feet. On shaky legs, she stumbles to Alicia, leaning on Espe.

 _Find out for yourself._ Her tail flicks to the side and Alicia gasps. Umbra’s cooch is swollen from the fingerfucking, and Espe’s tongue. The fur around is matted with fluids, a wet trail leading up to a pair of breasts tucked away under shaggy fur that’s been brushed aside. The pink lips spasm and let fluid drip out from time to time and Alicia very carefully licks across the folds. Umbra tastes like- like starlight. If espe was light and bright, Umbra is heavy, heady. It’s tart and sour, but rich. It’s sticky and viscous, but warm. Evoking memories of hot chocolate, of black coffee, of licorice. Of the taste she imagines stars would have if you took a bite of the sky at night. Heavy and intoxicating and other. Alicia meant to only lick, but she finds herself drinking, lapping at the font of unholy waters. She presses in, uncaring at the slickness clinging to her face, her chin and nose and the arch of her cheekbones. There’s only the succulent cold fire that is Umbra. She faintly hears Espe’s laugh and suddenly she’s pushed in harder, tongue breaking through the outer lips and inside Umbra. She’s no longer tasting the lady of the wood but eating her, pressing on the tender flesh and hot folds, eking out more and more of the fluids. She feels _feels!_ Umbra shudder as her pleasure grows again and she her body tenses. Alicia’s chin rubs Umbra’s clit and she makes sure to shake her head once she knows. Umbra squeezes out another wave of juices, eagerly crying out the buildup of pressure inside her. Alicia continues on, licking and sucking and even biting when she dares. It comes without warning, or rather Umbra does. One moment Alicia’s thrusting her tongue and flicking along the folds of umbra, the next she’s in the void once more, feeling juices- Umbra’s juices, dripping from her face. Alicia keeps licking and sucking, pulling all she can but when Umbra starts whimpering, she eases off. Light returns as Umbra staggers away, completely shattered by the second orgasm.

 _My, my. You’re quite special, aren’t you?_ Espe says, swishing over and licking up the side of Alicia’s jaw. _Exquisite!_ She licks the rest of Umbra’s cum off of Alicia’s face and looks over at the collapsed pokemon. _I do think you wore her out._

“She’s- I- Whoa.” Alicia says, feeling flooding back to her face and reality reasserting itself.

Espe laughs, _Indeed._ The espeon struts around for a moment, enjoying the way Alicia can’t keep her eyes off of her. _You want me now?_

Alicia’s eyes go wide and she nods hesitantly. Espe laughs again, a light, teasing one. And saunters forward.

 _You’re going to have to work for this one._ She struts forward and licks at Alicia’s jaw, working slowly around the cup of her bone and across her cheek. Alicia turns her head and catches Espe’s tongue and they kiss. It’s soft and sweet like spun silk sugar. There’s a gentle sharpness to it, a reminder of the power sleeping within but muted, tempered, covered by affection and delicacy. She breaks the kiss and winks.

 _You learn fast._ Espe stretches, arching her back and pushing herself to her limits, delicate sights of hair and flesh whipping across Alicia’s view. As she curls back in, Espe turns, planting her front paws on Alicia’s shoulders.

 _You haven’t seen these yet, have you?_ Hanging in front of her, delicately covered with short downy fur are Espe’s breasts. They’re plump and firm, the areola darker than the surrounding fur, with a hard-red tip of a nipple poking out of the silky strands. Alicia starts by nuzzling them, rubbing her cheek along them, pushing the nipple with her nose and breathing in the smell. She plants her face between them and licks upwards sharply, feeling Espe arch above her and gasp in shock. Alicia swirls her tongue around one nipple, then the other, lick the fur the right way down the side of one breast and the wrong way up the other. She pokes the flesh, lets the fur trickle across the bridge of her nose. She latches onto one nipple and sucks, before nipping the other through careful teeth and pulling. Espe’s arousal has built enough that she’s panting above Alicia, her slit dripping and smelling excitement. Alicia presses one last set of kisses on the furry mounds and lets Espe adjust, dragging her legs forward and exposing her pussy. Espe is smaller than Umbra, a narrower slit of desire rimmed in wet fur. She’s not as aroused and stretched either, and so Alicia starts at the outside. She nibbles on the outer lips and pulls with her teeth, roiling the flesh between her lips. She slides a tongue along the press, licks up the juices starting to leak out. She pushes and pulls and wheedles her way past the exterior lips and breathes deep on the inner. She blows a stream of air over the engorged bundle of skin and nerves, setting Espe’s clit aflame. Alicia uses every trick she’s learned, every dirty secret gathered to work Espe up, to get her to the edge of release, to build the tension. She licks and bites and rubs and at the first opportunity, plunges into Espe’s depths.

Tongue buried inside of the Pokémon, Alicia closes her eyes and breathes in the scent of Espe’s arousal. Of Espe herself. Alicia twists her face to push on the tight lips, to try and work stretch her workspace larger. She nibbles on the Espeon’s clit, sucks at the pink flesh leaking juices. Every press, every mark is ratcheting the tension up above. Espe is panting heavily, legs shaking. She underestimated the human. She overestimated her own ability. Alicia is eating her out divinely, is pushing her to greater heights than she knew. Down below, between Espe’s thighs and in her pussy, Alicia can feel the tension. She can feel the muscle push on her cheeks, feel the pull and tug of them on her tongue, on her lips. She can feel the dewiness attached to her lashes and dripping down her chin. She knows this is the time, that she has to do something to push her over the edge. So, carefully, delicately, she twists her head and blinks, letting her lash scratch across Espe’s clit.

The Pokémon unwinds. She goes boneless as her quim quivers and shakes, as fluids pump out and coat the human underneath her. Her eyes roll back as a new star blooms into light, as heat rustles the branches of the tree above them. As the world itself hums in sync with her pulse, with the pounding of her heart. Espe slides off of Alicia slowly, but carelessly. Alicia licks at her lips, eager for more of the light and special flavor that is the espeon. When Espe blinks back to wakefulness and manages to climb to her feet on far too shaky legs, she laughs.

_You are amazing. You know that, right?_

Alicia beckons her forward and simply kisses the Pokémon.

_Give me a moment to recover. I do believe it is your turn now._


End file.
